


Our Lustful Day and Night

by SeokkieWolfie94



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeokkieWolfie94/pseuds/SeokkieWolfie94
Summary: Two hyung's that got bored one day and came up with a "plan" with their two maknae memebers: Jongup and Zelo. What happens in L.A stays in L.A. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Bang Yongguk and Kim Himchan were lagging behind a little behind the rest of the B.A.P members. 

"What shall we do when we get to the hotel? I'm bored." asked Himchan to Yongguk, moving his hair to the side with his head by moving it. 

"I don't know, Channie, maybe a little fun with Zelo and Jongup saengs." answered the deep voiced leader with his hands in his pockets while looking around the L.A's mall, a bored tone to it. 

"Do you think they will let us, for maybe about 20 minutes and finish the rest of our fun tonight?" asked Himchan, his tone a little excited and curious to his soothing kind of deep voice. 

"Haha, yeah Channie, we'll continue our fun tonight." Yongguk answered, but then paused, wondering which room to go to, then he gets an idea and smiled wide.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Channie?" asked Yongguk, wanting to make sure he is still going through this without backing out of it.

"Yeah, why?" asked Himchan with a puzzled look to his face and tilted his head to the side to look at Yongguk more.

"Because, we'r going to my room to do this in the day, then yours at night, sound like a plan?" Yongguk answered with a smirk to his face that made the fans scream in the mall.

~~~~~~~~Later that day at the hotel~~~~~~~~

"Hey Zelo, Jongup!" Yongguk called out to them while jogging a bit to them. 

"Yes hyung?" Jongup answered first, while turning his head at the same time as Zelo. 

"Can you two come with me to my room? I need help with fixing something in there." Yongguk asked them, and smiles at them. 

"Uh, sure hyung? Lead the way." answered Zelo with a confused tone in his voice that sounded kind of kiddish, but handsome at the same time. As the two maknae's followed their leader, Yongguk swiped the key in and opened the door for them. Jongup and Zelo entered his room.

"Why is it dimmed in here, hyung?" Zelo asked Yongguk. Yongguk didn't answer, but he closed the door and locked the door behind him. 

"Why do you ask, Zelo saeng?" Yongguk whispered into his ear. Zelo jumped a bit, not knowing his hyung was right behind him.

"A-aish! D-don't scare me like that!" Whined Zelo, while holding his ear and backed up, when he did, Himchan wrapped his arms around Zelo's waist. 

"Only 20 minutes, that's all we'r asking of you until we have to go do the fansignings." Whispered Himchan, holding Zelo even closer to him, nuzzling Zelo's neck and kisses it softly. Zelo shuddered from the kiss while his cheeks showed a slight pink, but got more red from feeling Himchan's hand move.

"H-Hyung, wh-what are you...?" Zelo choked out as he felt Himchan moved his hand lower to Zelo's groin.

"Wait! Himchan hyung, stop doing tha-" Jongup was cut off from Yongguk grabbing him from behind. 

"Sshh, he'll start liking it in a bit, but now, its your turn, Jonguppie." Said Yongguk with a hint of a smirk to his deep voice and snaked his hand to Jongups zipper and button. With a move of his fingers, he had unzipped Jongups pants and started rubbing his clothed member.

"Nngha! H.Hyung!" moaned out Jongup, his cheeks flaring and gripped his hand and tried to pry it off, but didn't use his full strength, because he knows he actually liked it a little. Yongguk and Himchan kept rubbing them deeply to get them aroused, so after they were done having a 20 minute "fun," they will have time to get cleaned up and change their boxers in order to go the fansigning.

"H-hyung, j-jebal!" Pleaded Zelo to Himchan to stop, his hands on his one hand to get him off.

"But I see that your liking it, I can feel you so hard." Himchan whispered into Zelo's ear and lowered Zelo's boxers and jeans somewhat to reveal Zelo's half harded member and Himchan grabbed it, wrapping his fingers around it. Zelo shuddered and looked straight at Jongup with one eye opened and trembling. Yongguk was giving Jongup a hand job already, Jongups head tossed into Yongguks shoulder, moaning out Yongguks name, but Zelo could only hear his moaning because Himchan started to pump his member at a slow-teasing pace then fast as he moved his hand in fast pace. 

"Himchan! Yongguk!" moaned out the two saengs at the same time, almost hitting their climax. Yongguk stopped and pressed Jongup to the wall and went on his knees and lick the tip of Jongups member and engulfed it into his mouth fully. Himchan lifted Zelo and pressed him to the wall, having Zelo's legs on his shoulders, lifting him higher just a bit. Himchan engulfed Zelos member into his mouth without teasing Zelo at all this time. Both hyungs started to suck their saengs members deeply and bobbed their heads back and forth, they both taste the pre-cum, in which the two hyungs sucked harder, bobbing their heads faster and bit their tips. Both Zelo and Jongup moaned loudly with their hands in their hyungs hair and screamed out, they both came into their mouths. 

"Haa haa haa haa..." panted Zelo and Jongup at different times, their cum dripping to the floor from their hyungs mouths. They swallowed it. 

"Okay, now, change your boxers, so you won't be uncomfortable." Yongguk said to them both, while smiling at them.

"Tonight we'll have more fun." Sneered Himchan with a wide smile on his lips while licking them. As they left, Zelo and Jongup looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

The day went on, Zelo and Jongup dreading about tonight when Daehyun and Youngjae are asleep in their room. They were silent after the Fansigning, thinking and worrying, jumping in fear everytime Yongguk OR Himchan looking their way with an evil smile on their faces.


	2. Night

Zelo and Jongup completely forgot the incident throughout most of the day, but when they came out of the elevator the same day, but now it was dark outside to show that everyone is sleeping (except two), Himchan was waiting for them by his room, head down, arms crossed against his chest.

"Maybe if we walk fast, we can get our rooms..." whispered Jongup to Zelo, gulping at the same time from fear.

"Ready?" Jongup asked Zelo, his whisper shaky. Zelo nodded fast, because he wanted it over with. As soon as they started walking fast to their room, Yongguk grabbed Jongup from behind. Himchan did the same to Zelo, and so they led them into Himchan's room.

"Are you two ready?" Smirked Himchan to his saengs. They hugged each other tight, but Jongup nodded to maybe help with the situation a little.

"N-Nae h-hyung we are." Jongup answered while squeezing Zelo's shoulder that it will be alright. Zelo looked at his leader and other hyung, nodding a little, but still in fear of what will happen. Himchan grabbed Zelo's hand and pulled Zelo to him very close. Yongguk also grabbed Jongup's hand, but he kissed it and smirked at him. The two members were now in the grasps of two lustful men, in one bedroom, at night where everyone is sleeping.

~~~9:30PM~~~

Zelo was trembling from the intense kissing and groping Himchan was giving to him, pinching his nipples and twisting them, he then took off Zelo's shirt in which made his nipples erect more from the cold and the groping. Zelo looked toward Jongup and Yongguk, Jongup's shirt was also off, but Yongguk was kissing on Jongup's neck and kissed down to his erected nipples. Zelo heard Jongup moan and saw his head tossed back, Himchan moved in front of Zelo's view.

"No peeking, saengie~" Himchan sang in Zelo's ear in a sexual way and kissed his neck, nibbling and sucking on it, which earned Himchan a moan from Zelo's lips, he was trembling under him. Himchan smirked against his skin, leaving a small red mark on it. Himchan flicked his tongue down to Zelo's nipples, he wrapped his lips around the left nipple, and pinched his right nipple with his fingers, twisting.

"Ha ha, H-Himchan!" Zelo moaned slightly, turning his head to the side. Both Himchan and Yongguk kept teasing them, licking and suckling on their bodies, leaving hickies all over their bodies.

"Ready for some real fun?" Yongguk asked while smirking toward Himchan for the signal.

"Yeah, we are ready." Himchan smirked back then both hyungs looked down at their saeng under them, their faces flushed and trembling.

~~~11:00PM~~~

After two hours of teasing Zelo and Jongup, Yongguk and Himchan were fingering their saengs while giving them a blowjob. Their heads bobbing up and down, their fingers thrusting in and out faster, and spreading them open. Zelo and Jongup were biting down on the pillow to cover their loud moans, their backs arched and trembling. Yongguk and Himchan were giving themselves hand jobs at the same time of thier own movements toward their saengs to get them ready.

Zelo came first into Himchan's mouth, he was a panting mess, gasping here and there after he moaned loudly in the pillow, Zelo heard Jongup moan loudly into the pillow and came into Yongguk's mouth, they both swallowed.

"I think their holes are ready now." Yongguk said while nibbling on Jongup's ear. 

"You really think so, ssi?" Himchan asked him with a teasing tone in his voice, he pushes tree fingers inside of Zelo's hole and thrusts in a fast pace.

"Nngh!" Zelo moaned and arched his back, he felt his own hips move to his thursting.

"Yeah, I think so Chan." Yongguk said as he licked Jongup's lips slightly in a teasing way.

~~~12:30AM~~~

Yongguk had Jongup over Zelo, Zelo's face flushed at the sight of Jongup's member in his face, Zelo actually licked a little bit of it, and took it into his mouth as his two hyungs instructed him to do. Jongup gasped and hanged his head low, Yongguk forced Jongup's head down to put Zelo's throbbing member in his mouth, Zelo moaned on Jongup's member softly, Yongguk got close to Jongup, his legs spread open a bit due to Zelo's head will be between them.

"Ready Jongup saeng?" Yongguk whispered in Jongup's ear, he then looked to Himchan and smiled wide at him to do the samething to Zelo after they were done, Himchan nodded and smiled back. Himchan went to Zelo and thrusted two fingers inside his hole, as if signaling Yongguk when Zelo moaned. Yongguk started thrusting in and out of Jongup at a short-fast pace, Jongup moaned against Zelo's hard member, as his head bobbed up and down to each thrust. 

Zelo moaned against Jongup's member as the thrusting made Jongup's member thrust in Zelo's mouth. Himchan gave himself a hand job as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Zelo with short-fast jabs, and makes his fingers spread open. Zelo moaned loudly on Jongup's member.

Jongup stopped bobbing his head and started giving Zelo a hand job, moaning loudly as Yongguk increased his pace looking for Jongup's sweet spot, after the 3rd try Jongup moaned.

"Th-there! Ha ha ha-ah! F-Faster, fuck me real good ssi!" Jongup moaned out and panted, feeling his prostate getting hit with each thrust. Yongguk and Himchan looked at each other with amazement by what Jongup said, but they kept doing what they were doing. 

"F-Fuck!" Yongguk moaned and came into Jongup's hole, after a few more thrusts, Jongup came into Zelo's mouth, Zelo swallowed his hyungs thick and hot come. A few more seconds went by and Zelo came in Jongup's hand and face, after Zelo came, Himchan came on Zelo's legs and a little on Jongup's face.

~~~1:28AM~~~

Himchan had Zelo on all fours, thrusting and pounding into him, while giving his throbbing member a hand job. Instead of Jongup's member in Zelo's mouth, it was Yongguk's. Jongup was forced to watch all of this while pumping his member, wanting to parttake in it, but the hyungs told him not to, or else something would happen to them both with a more twisted "fun" way. 

Zelo's head moved to Himchan's thrusting, moaning against it, his shut tightly, within those next 12 minutes, Yongguk and Himchan came in Zelo: in the mouth and hole, after his hyungs came, Zelo came as well on the bed and on Himchan's hand, Jongup came lastly into his hand. Zelo layed down after Himchan and Yongguk pulled out out of him. 

"Okay Jongup, your up, after Himchan and I have fun with each other." Yongguk told Jongup and winked at him, Yongguk put Zelo next to Jongup after getting off the bed to pick him up. Zelo was starting to fall asleep on the bed. Yongguk and Himchan started kissing, groping each other in sensual ways, Yongguk layed Himchan down and started to kiss down to his nipples and started sucking on his left nipple as he played with the right nipple, which earned Yongguk a moan from Himchan. Yongguk fingered Himchan to make his hole ready for his hard erection. 

Himchan moved his hips to Yongguk's fingers thrusting. Himchan moaned and grabbed Yongguk's wrist.

"I-I think I'm ready now hyung." Himchan said to Yongguk in a pleading way. Yongguk smirked and pushed his erection into Himchan, he started thrusting in and out of him. Himchan moaned loud and bucked his hips.

"D-Damn Ch-Channie, y-y-you ah a-are s-so tight!" Yongguk moaned, he reached and kissed Himchan, they were unaware that Jongup was watching, he was pumping himself again, biting his lower lip from going to them too early, but then before he hit his climax, he saw his opening.

~~~2:35AM~~

Yongguk was put on his hands and knees, Himchan shoved himself into Yongguk's hole. Yongguk moaned out and gripped the bed sheets, Jongup was holding his half way climax when he crawled to Yongguk, he got on his knees in front of Yongguk, he pressed the tip of his member on Yongguk's mouth. 

"You ah, w-want m-me to ha ha suck you o-off?" Yongguk asked while moaning and panting, Jongup nodded with pleading eyes. Yongguk opened his mouth fully and put his mouth around Jongup's half climaxed erection. As Himchan thrusted, Yongguk's head bobbed, sucking sounds came from his lips as he moaned against the erected member, licking and biting. Jongup had his head tossed back, his hands gripping Yongguk's hair.

"AH! Th-That's i-it s-ssi! Ha...ha...ha..." Jongup moaned, all three of them were hitting their climax, but the first one to come was Jongup, he came into Yongguk's mouth and pulled out of his mouth and layed down next to a sleeping Zelo and embraced him in his arms, he was exhausted. Yongguk swallowed his saengs come and came at the same time as Himchan came, Himchan kept thrusting to empty himself fully into Yongguk, they went to the other bed and layed down in each others arms.

~~~8:30AM~~~

"Hey, you guys awake?? We have to get ready for the plane in 3 hours!" Youngjae yelled while knocking on the door. No one answered, so Youngjae and Daehyun shrugged and walked off to explore L.A by themselves.

"Did Jongup and Zelo kepp them up with nightmares?" Daehyun asked Youngjae as they walked together.

"Probably, but oh well, they need it, enough time for ourselves until its time to wake them up." Youngjae answered with a wide smile on his lips while grabbing Daehyun's arm.

Inside the room, the four boys were still sleeping, Zelo half way on Jongup and Himchan snuggled to Yongguk with his face in the crook of his neck.


End file.
